Koneko
by Ramens
Summary: The spies meet a strange girl called Koneko. Jerry makes here a spy. And there's more to Koneko that its seems. Blah. Just read it.
1. Default Chapter

The spies meet a strange girl by the name of Koneko Suzuki.  
  
"Come on Alex!" Yelled Clover to her younger friend. "I'm coming!" She yelled back. "If you -both- of you don't hurry, we'll all be late," a red-head girl by the name of Sam yelled to them. The three girls ran up the stairs to their school and made it just in time for their first period class. "Whew! We made it," Alex said wiping her forehead. The teacher began to lecture the on and on and on about stuff only Sam could understand, while Clover and Alex tried to take notes. As they were about to head to their next class, the teacher cleared her throat, motioning for everyone to sit back down. "Class today we have a new student, she came all the way from Japan. Everyone meet Koneko Suzuki," their teacher motioned for the new student to come in. In walked a girl with, long black hair with purple streaks in it, a black shirt, a skull cap on her head, long baggy jeans, and a strange belt thing. She was pretty tall about the height of Alex and she had bright green eyes. Koneko just bowed her head and sat down in an empty seat, not saying a word. "What a strange girl..." Clover muttered under her breathe. Then the teacher motioned to show they could head to their next class.  
  
Then lunch came... The girls got their lunches and sat down. They looked over to where Koneko was sitting. She was sitting alone eating some she had brought. "Like I said... what a weird girl," Clover said again. "She is a bit unusual.. But she's new and she's from Japan, she's probably not used to the customs here," Sam said frowning at Clover. A few hours later, school was over and the girls were walking over to Clover's car. They saw Koneko walk down the sidewalk, they decided to follow her. They carefully were behind her, not to let her hear them. They were right behind her, when they heard a small beep, and the sidewalk opened up. They fell through, knowing where they were going, but then they looked up... Koneko had fallen through as well! "Oh crap! What are we going to do now?!" Clover asked quietly. "I don't know... Jerry will figure it out," Sam muttered. A/N: I know... Alex's not really speaking much right now.) They landed with a thud on the cushiony thing that they always land on. "Good afternoon girls," Jerry said with a smile. Alex sighed and gestured to Koneko sitting behind them looking frantically around. Jerry's eyes grew wide and started to go through his drawer. He pulled out something, and walked over to them. "Now just relax, and you'll forget everything," Jerry said calmly. Koneko's eyes grew large and she startlingly jumped up to the ground in a cat-like position. She glared at them furiously with her large green eyes. "Why's she acting like that?" Alex asked Sam and Clover. "I have no idea..." Sam said completely confused.  
  
Koneko continued glaring at them, and kepting crouching.  
  
"What is this place and what is that thing?" Koneko growled motioning her head towards the memory thing in Jerry's hand.  
  
Koneko jumped up and tried to run away but the spies jumped in her way. Koneko, with great reflexes, dodged them easily. Clover shot her hand out in front of Koneko, but she scratched Clover.  
  
"Damnit! She scratched me!" Clover yelped, holding her hand.  
  
Koneko attempted to run through one of the doors but one of Jerry's guards shot her with a tranquilizer. A/N: Jerry's guards are fast aren't they? Let's all give them a hand.) Koneko stumbled and fell unconscious, and Sam, Clover, and Alex stood over her and picked her up, carrying her to the hospital area.  
  
Jerry smiled, looking down at Koneko. "Well girls I think we might get another spy." He gestured to Koneko laying there.  
  
"Really who?" Alex said not really getting it.  
  
Sam and Clover did the anime style sweat drop. "Um... Alex he means Koneko," Sam said sighing at her oblivious friend.  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"Um... Jer... Why do you want -her- as a spy?" Clover said startled, "I mean she's a psycho, I mean she attacked us, and she scratched me."  
  
"Well Clover, you saw how fast she was, we need someone like that," Jerry said.  
  
"I have a feeling she has a wierd past... It's going to take a lot to get her to trust us," Sam staring at Koneko.  
  
Alex nodded and they walk out of the room.  
  
A/N: Put the Totally Spies thing in and go to commercials!)  
  
Well what'ja think?! Please review! If you want a fan art pic of Koneko, email me and I'll send it to you. And give me ideas if you have any suggestions. I'm just about done with the Accident story. So... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You know what....? I'm going to put a random commercial in here! Just for the hell of it.  
  
You tired of WOOHP sending you on a mission? Going through the floor?! Some old, British guy ruining your day? Well get WOOHP Block! It'll lock any of the floors you walk on, preventing any missions comin' your way! So what if the world parishes because of you?! At least you'll enjoy your day. You may be a selfish little jerk, but you enjoyed you day. Just 5 easy payments of 99.95! Checks and credit cards accepted. (Talks in one of those really fast voices saying the bad parts of commercial items.) May result in world ending.  
  
Well that was dumb.... Oh well! Oh, and what's the name of the boy who was Clover's enemy? I really forgot...  
  
Oh well REVIEW! 


	2. Kidnapping

It's the next chappy for Koneko! Yay!  
  
Koneko layed there unconscious, barely moving. The three girls came in and Alex prodded Koneko with her finger. "Careful Alex, you don't know if she's actually unconscious," warned Sam. "Don't worry Sam, she's asleep," Alex said waving her hand. As Alex moved her hand away, Koneko's hand shot out and grabbed Alex's wrist. Koneko's large green eyes opened, and did the glaring thing again.  
  
Alex attempted to pull away, and she began to scream loudly. Koneko let go, and Alex went flying backwards. "Where the hell am I?" Koneko growled in a low voice. "Um... you're in WOOHP, World Organization of Human Protection," Sam squeaked out. Koneko stared them down and calmed down. "Now that I'm here, how do I get out of here?" Koneko asked. "Well, our guardian, Jerry, wants to make you a spy here because of your great speed," Sam said smiling. Koneko raised one of her eyebrows, and gave them a weird look. "You want me to be a spy at this place?" Koneko said. Sam looked at Clover and Alex before saying: "Yes that's right." Koneko sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll be a 'spy' here."  
  
The three girls smiled and went to get Jerry. A few minutes later they came back with him. "So Koneko, you decided to be a spy here?" Jerry asked making sure he heard correct. Koneko nodded. "Ok then, now you'll go on this mission with the girls, and we'll see how good you do." Koneko sighed again, and said, "Fine."  
  
In less that an hours time, they were all ready to go. Koneko picked out a black uniform. A/N: Just you all know.) They got into the jet and were off. Soon they were in these very dark woods. A/N: There're very dark woods ok!? No description at all! Mwaahahahaaha! There're gay little woods! ...Back to the story...) They got out and looked around. Koneko walked over to a tree and jumped into it. The three spies were dumbfounded as they saw her do that. "How the hell did she do that?" Clover ask with her mouth hanging open. Sam didn't say anything, she just kept looking up. Koneko looked around surveying the area.  
  
Koneko jumped back down, and sighed. A/N: She sighs a lot doesn't she?) "Hey Koneko? Why do where that hat, and that weird belt?" Alex asked pointing at the skull hat on Koneko's head. Koneko sighed (I know more..... sighing.) and put her hand to her hat. "I have a reason for the hat...." Koneko said starting to pull the hat off. When she took it off, Clover, Sam, and Alex stood there gaping. There on Koneko's head, were two large cat-like ears. "Are those... cat ears?" Sam asked pointing. Koneko nodded, "And this isn't belt." Koneko gestured to her 'belt'. She unraveled it, but didn't even touch it, it moved on it's own. There moving behind her was a black tail, with a few purple markings.  
  
The girls stood there staring. Koneko smiled sheepishly, flicking her tail. Sam was the first one to speak. "Um... why do have a tail, and cat ears?" Koneko sighed (I know!) and sat down. "Well, I'm half human, half Neko..." Koneko said looking down at the ground. "What's a neko?" Alex asked. "A neko means cat in Japanese, a Neko is a kind of race that's a cat-like creature," A/N: I didn't make up Nekos just so you know. I give the credit to Neko, or real name Erin, the creator of the website www.DragonWorldZ.net her website hasn't been updated and is not the website it usually is.) Koneko replied. "My name means kitten in Japanese." Alex nodded to show she understood, even though she didn't. "But what happened to your parents?" Sam asked. "Well... I never met my parents, they died a few weeks after I was born," Koneko said still staring at the ground.  
  
"I was taken in by two old people. They were killed recently, by the same person who killed my parents." Koneko lifted her head up to show she had tears starting in her eyes. "Oh my god... I'm really sorry," Sam said covering her mouth. Koneko shook her head, and wiped the tears away. "No... there was nothing you could do anyway." Koneko's ears then twitched and perked up. She walked back over to the tree, and jumped up into it. Her eyes were watching the ground with alert eyes. Clover was about to ask what was going on but Koneko signaled for her to be quiet. They stood there for a few minutes everything being very quiet... A/N: Boom! Just to break the silence ya know.... Ok.. not back to the story...)  
  
All of the sudden, 5 men jumped out and grabbed the spies (Excluding Koneko... 'cause she's in tree...) One of the men tried to punch Sam, but she sent a kick to his face. He growled at her, as her kicked under her feet, sending her to the ground. Alex was off fighting another guy, both of them were having a fist fight. Alex tried to punch the man's stomach, but his fist came behind her, and hit her straight in the back of the head. Alex stumbled for a second and fell to the ground, unconscious. Koneko, who had jumped down from the tree, was helping Clover fight three other men. Clover tried to kick one of the men, but she missed and he punched her hard in the stomach. As the tried to catch her breathe, another male came behind her and kicked her very hard in the back, sending into a tree. Now only Koneko stood. She jumped up and landed on one of the guys' shoulders, and she sent her fist into his head. He fell over and she jumped off. The other  
  
men came towards her. As she got ready to jump up again, one of the men came behind her and grabbed her tail. She yelped in pain, and the man pulled harder, Koneko fainted. The men crossed their arms and chuckled, they picked up the fours girls and headed to their plane....  
  
A few hours later Sam woke up to find herself in a dank prison cell. She looked over and saw Alex lying on top of a hard bed. Clover and Koneko were both on the ground. Sam looked and saw that Koneko's mouth was partially open, and she had very sharp, fanglike teeth.  
  
Sam got up and made a loud bang as she hit the other bed she was sitting on. Alex sprung up and head her head on the bunk above her. (I didn't mention this but the beds are bunk beds.) "Owww! Where the hell are we?" Alex asked rubbing her head and sitting back up. "I don't know..." Sam replied. Clover yawned, and sat up. "Wah..? Where are we?" Clover asked sleepily. "I'm not sure," Sam replied again.  
  
Koneko's eyes shot wide and shot upwards. She looked around alertly, her eyes looking around warily. Sam, Clover and Alex saw what she was looking at; there in the darkness was a man sitting there. He was looking right at them. He slowly got up and walked towards them. "Hello Koneko. It's been awhile," he said calmly. Koneko stared at him for a second and then her eyes opened wide. "I remember you! You killed my adoptive parents and my real parents," Koneko snarled at him.  
  
"Ah, you remember me," the strange man smiled at her. "What are you planning to do with us?" Koneko asked narrowing her eyes. The man smirked. "Well Koneko I want you to suffer." Koneko kept staring at him with a weird look on her face. "Well, the reason I killed your parents was, I was defeated badly by your father..." The strange man clenched his fists as he remembered the image. He looked up and his eyes flashed deep hate at Koneko. "Why take it out on me?! I mean you killed my parents and my adopted parents!" Koneko yelled at him. "And what is your name?" She asked. The man looked up and stared at her like she was a dead animal.  
  
"My name's John Bloom" A/N: I got 'Bloom' from Orlando Bloom, from LOTR. *drools*) he said calmly. The three spies sat in the corner not saying anything. Clover sat up and cleared her throat. "Um... If you only want Koneko... um could you let us go?" She asked meekly. John smirked at Clover, making Clover wince slightly. "No you can't because I like people to suffer. I also like my victims to see other people to suffer. That's why I killed her adoptive parents in front of her," John said still smirking.  
  
Koneko grumbled under her breath, she started to lower ears down in an annoyed way. "So, what do you plan to do with us?" Koneko asked. "Well, Koneko... I plan to let you four suffer for awhile. Just letting you starve and stuff." "Just because her father beat you in something?!" Sam yelled angrily, finally getting her nerve back. John's face went from a smirk, to a cold stare. "It was a horrible defeat, it was about 20 years ago, and your father and I were having a big sparring match. It turned out to be a fight of the century, and the winner would be crowned the fighter of the century. But I lost badly and I was recuperating from a serious blow to the head. I couldn't fight for almost 5 years. I wanted to get revenge so badly, and I heard that he got married and had a child, and I thought that was the perfect opportunity to get my payback for what happened.  
  
That was last thing John said before locking the cell door and walking away. "Hey this will be a cinch to get out, look its metal bars and stuff," Clover said easily. She reached back, and felt her back, but her jetpack wasn't there. All of her gadgets were gone. She shrugged it off and walked over to the bars and placed her hands on the bars. A electric shock went through her body and she fell backwards. 'What the hell...? This is going to be harder than I thought,' Clover thought.  
  
Alex's eyes went wide and she began to cry loudly. "We're going to die aren't we?!" She bawled. Sam went over to comfort her. "Don't you worry Alex, nothing bad is going to happen to us. This villain always leaves us a situation like this and we always get out," Sam said to Alex. But Sam even doubted they could get out.  
  
Koneko could only sit in the corner, she felt so guilty. "I'm... so sorry that I got you guys into this position..." Koneko said, her voice hinting a bit shakiness. "It's really okay Koneko, we always get into trouble like this," Sam said. Koneko didn't say anymore, she just tried to go to sleep. It was hours later, and Koneko was still awake. She could her that the other three were asleep. Koneko stared up at the dark ceiling for about an hour, before falling asleep.  
  
~3 day later~  
  
All four of them hadn't eaten or drunken anything in 3 whole days. "...I'm sooo hungry!" Alex complained, placing her hand on her growling stomach. "I know Alex, so am I," Clover said weakly. "I can't take it anymore! What the fuck are we going to do?!" Koneko yelled angrily. "I don't know...." Sam said staring down at the floor.  
  
Well... that sucked... Please review and give me ideas! As I was writing it started to get all intense and stuff... At least it's not completely like those annoying preppy TS fics. I hate those! My story still needs -lot- of work. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just tell me. 


	3. Back at home?

I hope you all enjoyed the first two chapters... Please give me ideas, suggestions! I'm seriously having writers' block!  
  
Koneko stared up at the ceiling of the dreary cell. She was very hungry, and tired. 'Once again, because of me people are in danger!' She thought angrily to herself. She turned her head, looking out the small window. It was night, all that was heard were crickets chirping. In a way they were kind of soothing. Because she could hear people screaming from down the hall. Her ears twitched slightly, as she heard someone walking down the hall, but they went through a door.  
  
She looked over to the others, well the two she could she because Alex was above her. Clover was asleep but Sam was awake, she could tell because Sam's eyes had a slight shine to. 'Is she crying?' Koneko thought to herself. "Koneko?" Sam finally spoke up, "Do you know what connections this guy had with your parents?" Koneko thought for a second, her adopted parents knew her real parents a bit, but they didn't really personally know them. "No.. Well.... all I know is that this guy wants revenge on me because my dad beat in some kind of fight," Koneko said slowly. "Well duh! I think we all know that," Koneko jumped as she heard Alex talk. "Sorry if I scared you Koneko," Alex said out of the darkness.  
  
Koneko smiled and hung one of her arms off of the side of the bed. She shifted a little as she realized she was laying right on her tail. She found a comfortable position and slipped off to sleep.  
  
It was dark, there was a distant voice. "Koneko!" the voice yelled. The voice was obviously male. A dark figure formed, and the figure became more noticeable. He was a tall man probably in his early thirties. He had spiky black hair, and soft brown eyes. He smiled warmly. Beside him a woman in her late twenties appeared. She had long golden blond hair, and shining green eyes. But the strange thing about her was she large cat-like ears, a long furry tail, and golden fur. She too smiled. But as Koneko walked near them a another figure appeared, drawing out a long samurai sword. He swung it and everything went black. The last thing Koneko heard was bodies hit the ground and herself scream.  
  
Koneko was awoken abruptly by a sharp poking. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw the cruel look of a large man standing above her. She sat up quickly. "Go!" was the only word from the large man. Before she could say anything, she was pushed out of the cell. She stood there for a second as the man woke up the other three. They too were pushed out of the cell. The man dragged the four out of a door; it was leading to a long hallway. "Go down the hallway to the last door!" he said sharply. They did as they were told and they got to a large door.  
  
They went inside, and saw John sitting at a large chair. He smiled and told them to sit down. "I'm setting you four free," he merely said before pressing a button sending them through the floor, similar to how Jerry would do it. They landed outside of Beverly Hills. Clover blinked, "What the hell was that about?!" "I don't know... It is kinda' suspicious but oh well at least we're out of there. Let's go get something to eat, I'm frickin' starving!" Alex said waving her hand. Koneko and Sam just gave each other looks and stood up.  
  
After they got something to eat and got dressed back into their regular clothes, they went to WOOHP to explain to Jerry what happened. "Kidnapped!? Well I -was- wondering what happened to you four," Jerry said calmly. "Don't you even care that we were in a small jail cell for like... I don't even know how long it was, with nothing to eat or drink," Clover screamed at Jerry. Jerry's face changed, "I'm terribly sorry girls it's just that I'm very glad that you're back and unharmed." Clover just sighed and sat down.  
  
"Well we should at least go home, our parents are probably wondering what happened to us," Sam said. Then the three spies looked over to Koneko. "Do you have anywhere to stay at?" Alex asked. Koneko just twiddled her thumbs before saying.. "Well.. not really... But it's ok I was living in a ... cave?" They all stared at her for a few seconds when Clover said, "You were living in a cave with like bats, and wet, and those pointy thingys?" Koneko nodded, "It really wasn't that bad..." "Ok that's it you are going to stay at my house for a bit, I'll just tell my mom that your parents are out of town for a bit," Clover said crossing her arms.  
  
"... You sure?" "I'm positive!" Clover said putting her arm around Koneko and smiled. Koneko smiled back. They then decided to head to Alex's house first. A/N: For those of you who read my "The Accident" story then you would know that Alex was pregnant, and I really hope that you read my baby story on MediaMiner.org it's called "The Baby" even though Alex had twins, and my name's LegolasLuva02. Now I need to tell you this but.. don't hate, I made it that Alex finds out she's a... Saiyan... you know from DragonBallZ. She's half Saiyan. Her father that.. they never shown on the show isn't really her father, but her real father who was a Saiyan died when she was very young. It was just an idea I got one time. I don't really care what any of you say but please give some more ideas. :3)  
  
When they finally got there, Koneko rapped her tail around her waist and put her hat back on. As they walked inside Alex was greeted by an angry looking mother. "Alex where the hell were you?!" Carmen yelled, before Alex could answer, she continued. "My daughter gets pregnant, has twins, and leaves for almost a week without telling me where you're going, and also you leave -your- kids with your mother!" Alex stood there. with her mouth partially open, and her hand halfway up. "Well... I had to do something for school..." Alex said somewhat scared of her mom. Carmen practically threw Ally and Alec into Alex's arms, and she stormed away without another word.  
  
They then headed up to Alex's room. Koneko sat on the bed and looked around. "Nice room," she said smiling. "Thanks!" Alex returned. Koneko gave Alex a weird look, and then looked at the twins. "Uh... Alex aren't you a little young to have kids?" Koneko asked awkwardly. Alex was startled by this question, "Well... I don't really know how I got pregnant..." "...People don't really get pregnant just out of thin air," Koneko said raising her eyebrow. "I know! I can't remember anything!" Alex yelled really loudly. Koneko and Alex gave each other nasty glares, and just gave up. "That was a weird argument... Right Sam? Sam?" Clover turned her head to Sam who was sitting quietly on the floor. "You ok Sam?" Clover asked. "Huh... What?" Sam looked up with an unusual look on her face, "Oh... I was just wondering why that John guy just let us go after ranting about wanting to kill Koneko and whoever's near her?"  
  
"You're still worrying about that?" Clover laughed. She stopped laughing when Sam shot her a glare. Koneko was holding Alec, when she paused. "Um... Alex.. why does Alec have a tail?"  
  
Holy shit! That took forever to write I kept having interruptions stupid interruptions... Anyway I really had to do the Saiyan thing, 'cause my mind has been nagging me to write about this for months... no years! Anyway I don't really give a fuck what any of you say about my story. I'm tired, I'm stressed because of school, and I do -a lot- of shit at my church. So don't mess with me! I hope you enjoyed and GIVE ME IDEAS!!! I'm having a serious case of writers' block! And... review REVIEW REVIEW!! C'ya! ^^v 


	4. Alex's father or flashback part1

Ok.. we left off where Koneko asked Alex why she kids had tails. And also in this chapter you'll find out more about Alex's father. I think this will be the final chapter. I really want to start on some others right now. It's going to be a long one, so sorry if its taking too long.  
  
"Um... Alex why do your kids have tail?" Koneko asked staring at the tails coming from Alec and Ally's backs. "Well... um... that's good question..." Alex stuttered, to tell you the truth Alex didn't really know anything about Saiyans, "Ok... I'm something called a Saiyan." Koneko stared at her with wide eyes. "You mean you're a Saiyan?!" Alex nodded and looked down at the floor. "That's so cool 'cause I know some Saiyan," Koneko said smiling. Alex gawked at Koneko, "You mean I'm not the only one?!" Koneko just shook her head. "Of course not... Sure there's not a lot of them left. There's only two full Saiyans and four, and one quarter. How much of a Saiyan are you?" Koneko asked.  
  
"I'm half," Alex replied, with a sudden sort pride in her voice. "Ok then there's five half Saiyans," Koneko said. Sam and Clover who were very quiet at the moment had no idea what was going on. "What are the Saiyans' names?" Alex asked eagerly. Koneko scratched her as she thought, "Oh yea! The full Saiyans are Goku and Vegeta. The halfs are Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra or Bura whatever you want to call her, and the quarter is Pan," Koneko finished taking a heavy breath.  
  
"What are they like?!" Alex enthusiastically. "Um... Well, Goku's a very nice guy, he's sort of naive but nice. His two sons are Gohan and Goten, Gohan's the older one and Goten's younger. Gohan's about... thirty something and Goten's 27. Then there's Pan who is Gohan's daughter, she's like 15. There's Vegeta, he's one who... has a very strong ego. He's the prince of the saiyin sooo yea... And his children are Bura and Trunks, Bura is about 16 or 17, and Trunks is 28.  
  
~Meanwhile somewhere in Japan. ~  
  
Goten and Trunks were sparring. Bura and Pan were sitting on the ground watching. "Oh man! I really want to get up there and fight with them!" Pan said excitedly, jumping up on her feet. "Aww.. Pan you always want to fight with the boys," Bura said to her slightly tomboyish friend. "Yea... And you always want to shop," Pan said with a sneer in her voice.  
  
The two boys kept fighting; they from time would disappear because of their speed. They finally gave up and floated slowly down. "Hey Bura!" Goten said perkily putting his arm around her shoulder but put it down when Trunks shot him a glare.  
  
They all took off home, Pan and Goten going to their home and Bura and Trunks going to their home. When Bura and Trunks arrived home, they were greeted by Vegeta moaning about Bulma's cooking. "Woman! What do you call this crap you made?!" Vegeta began to poke at the lumpy food. "It's mashed potatoes Vegeta," Bulma said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Trunks! Were you fighting with Kakarotto's brat?" Vegeta asked choking down the "mashed potatoes." "Yea, and would you stop calling him a brat, he's only one year younger than me," Trunks said. Vegeta didn't really answer him but only spit out the mashed potatoes.  
  
Vegeta made a face before going to the gravity room.  
  
~Back at Alex's house~  
  
"Wow! I'm starting to think it's really cool to be half human!" Alex said happily. "Yea that's what I was saying," Koneko said nodding. Alex stood up and took the twins to bed. "Goodnight Ally, Alec... I love you very much!" Alex said with a small smile and kissed both of them on the forehead.  
  
"I think I better go," Clover said, "Come on Koneko you're staying at my house remember?" "Ok Clover," Koneko said getting up and following Clover. They then waved goodbye and went to Clover's house. "I think I better go to," Sam said. "C'ya Sam!" Alex said saying bye. Sam left as well and Alex was alone. She heard a click and her mom came in.  
  
"Hi Alex, sorry I left so abruptly... It's been awhile since I had taken care of children at that age," Carmen apologized. "It's ok mom. The twins were fine. Becides they are my children," Alex smiled. Alex slunk down in the chair, she was completely exhausted. Soon about ten minutes later Alex had fallen asleep. Carmen had zoned out for a while but snapped out of it.  
  
She walked over to a cabinet, she opened the doors and found an old photo book that was covered in dust. She open it up and skimmed through the pictures. She found one picture showing her, baby Alex, and a tall, slightly muscular man with long black, spikey hair, long bangs cover a lot of his face, soft chocolate brown eyes and a somewhat confused look on his face.  
  
Carmen smiled at the picture, remembering the memory; like it happened yesterday even though it was about 17 years ago, or more.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Carmen was walking down a sidewalk. It was a busy day, cars were going very fast, and people were hustling around. She was about to cross the street, waiting for the light to indicate that she can cross, she began to cross when this car was going very fast. Carmen saw the car when it was about 10 feet away.  
  
A small scream escaped her throat. She closed her eyes awaiting the car to slam into her body. But nothing happened, she opened her eyes and she saw that... she was flying? 'Oh my god...' Carmen thought to herself, 'Either I'm dead or I'm having a near death experience.'  
  
Carmen realized she was flying on her own, someone was carrying her. She looked up and saw that a man about 24. His jet black hair was flying in front of his face, his bangs were covering his brown eyes. 'I must be in heaven... Nothing like this could ever happen,' she thought. The shock overtook her and she fainted.  
  
A few hours later, Carmen woke up to small room. She was laying on top of a table. (The kind that are at doctor offices.) A blue haired woman with large blue eyes walked in. She saw that Carmen was awake. "Aww, you're awake," the woman said smiling, "My name's Bulma... And you are?"  
  
"Um... C.. Carmen," Carmen slightly stuttered. "Where am I?" Carmen asked looking around. "Well you're in Japan, West Capital City," A/n: I think that where Bulma lives...?) Bulma said. Carmen notices that Bulma's stomach was slightly large. "Um... are you pregnant..?" Carmen asked. "Oh yes I am! About a month," Bulma smiled putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
Just then, the man Carmen had seen carrying her.. flying, walked in. She realized how tall he was. "There you are Makoto. I was looking everywhere for you," Bulma said wagging her finger at him. "Yea sorry, Vegeta wanted to train with me," Makoto said rubbing his head, grinning.  
  
Bulma just shook her head, smirking. A small 12 year old boy walked in, he had bright blue eyes, and purple hair cut into bowl cut like. "Hey there Trunksy," Bulma said baby-talking and patting Trunks on the head. "Mom? Who's that?" Trunks asked pointing to Carmen. "Oh that's Carmen, Makoto saved her. Carmen looked over to Makoto, and he looked back. He had this adorable stupid grin on his face.  
  
Bulma and Trunks left the room and Makoto walked over to Carmen. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked placing his hand on a small cut on Carmen's arm. "Uh... Huh uh.." Carmen answered, blushing slightly. "Makoto..? That's a nice name," said Carmen awkwardly. Makoto gave her warm smile, causing Carmen to blush furiously.  
  
Makoto stared with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong with your face... Carmen.. That's your name isn't it?" "Yes my name is Carmen and ...there's nothing wrong with my face," Carmen said giving him a bewildered gape.  
  
After a long awkward silence, Makoto moved a little closer to Carmen. Their eyes gazing into each other's. Then their lips locked... What seemed like a second they moved their heads away. Carmen put her hand to her mouth, unable to speak. "Wha... What happened...?" She asked stuttering. "I dont know..." Makoto said arching his eyebrows.  
  
Carmen hung her head, with a sad look on her face. "What's a matter?" Makoto asked suddenly perky again, patting her on the back. "It's just that I feel bad... I mean I just kissed you! And.. and I'm engaged to someone else. But he's away on a business trip for a year," said Carmen twiddling her thumbs.  
  
Makoto just gave her sympathetic look, not knowing what to say. Carmen jumped when she felt something furry rap around her waist. "What hell is that?!" Carmen asked yelling loudly. "Oh! It's my tail," Makoto said smiling like it was nothing. "A... A tail?! How can you have a tail?!" Carmen asked completely confused.  
  
"Well... I'm a Saiyan, a different kind of race. Saiyans are born with tails, and when there is a full moon, and we have a tail we turn into a giant monkey like thing," Makoto said simply. Carmen just sat there with her mouth hanging open, trying to process this in her mind. "Ok... Now let me get this straight... You're not human?" She asked not really getting the monkey part.  
  
"Yep!" Makoto said happily. Carmen stared at him for a few seconds, and shrugged it off. A/N: The people in my stories seem to be very easy going don't they? I guess it's 'cause I'm easy going. ^^) Carmen rested her head on Makoto's shoulder, his tail still wrapped around her waist, as she slowly slips off to sleep.  
  
~About a month or so later~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lately I haven't been feeling like myself. I've been out of it, and whenever I eat something I can't keep it down if you know what I mean. I've been thinking what it could be... but it couldn't be? Could it? I'm going to go to the doctors just to make sure.  
  
~Carmen  
  
Carmen drove her car to the doctor's the next day. A/N: Oh by the way Carmen's 20 in my story. Because in the mother's day episode, she seemed really young, I mean look at Sam and Clover's moms they looked a lot older because they had wrinkles under their eyes and shit. Just thought I should bring that up.) 'Oh god... I hope I don't turn out to be what I think I am...' (Did that make any sense to you? @.@) Carmen though nervously to herself.  
  
She finally arrived and she was very nervous. "Lopez, Carmen," called out a nurse. She directed Carmen to a table and told her to sit down. Carmen waited for a few minutes when a tall blond doctor walked in. "Hi my name's Dr. Kay," he said warmly holding out his hand. Carmen shook his hand giving him a smile without saying anything.  
  
After about an hour, of question asking and tests, he said that he'd call her. "Thanks Dr. Kay!" Carmen said shaking his hand harder. "That's my job!"  
  
Carmen went home... and yea...  
  
Screw what I said before, I'm stopping here. It's fucking 2 in the morning and I'm fucking fired! ...Tired! I mean... Damnit! I need meh sleep! Sooo yea! I hope you enjoyed that chappy! I'm going to go to bed... Fuck you all! ^^ *mutters* Wow I'm really tired... Sorry 'bout yelling at yous' guys, but I'm to laxy to get rid of what I wrote so there! Bye! I'll finish as soon as I can, I have a play coming up in less than a month, and the practice is getting intense. Soooo! Wish me luck! 


	5. Flashback, part2

Sorry I stopped before, I was tired. Now I promise that this is the final chapter! Then again... It's going to be long... so maybe not... Fuck.. I don't know!  
  
For the past few days Carmen was sitting very close to the phone. When at last... it rang! "He... Hello?" Carmen asked stuttering slightly. "Yes is this Carmen Lopez?" said a voice she didn't recognize. "Yes... it is," Carmen answered. "Congratulations! You're pregnant, you can schedule an appointment later," said the voice happily.  
  
'Oh god... How am I going to tell Makoto. Holy crap! What about Jose?" A/n: Jose is the name I came up with for Alex's "father". I though of this Spanish sort of thing.) Carmen thought hysterically to herself. After a hour of fighting with herself, she decided to tell Jose that it's his child, and tell Makoto the same thing, but never tell Jose about Makoto. 'It's for the best!' she thought.  
  
Carmen flew back to Japan to see Makoto. "Oh hi Carmen!" Bulma greeted Carmen cheerfully. Carmen gave Bulma a weak smile and said: "Bulma I'm pregnant... I'm pretty sure it's Makoto's baby.." Bulma stood there speechless. "Oh my god! How long have you known?" "About a week..."  
  
Bulma's look changed from shock to joy. "Oh Carmen that's great!" Bulma's look of happiness stopped when she noticed Carmen staring down at the floor. "What's a matter Carmen?"  
  
"Well... My fiance.. I feel guilty."  
  
"Don't you worry Carmen. I had the same problem... Well pretty much. My longtime friend, Yamcha, was my boyfriend but I met Vegeta and completely fell in love with him. Later I find out I'm pregnant with Trunks and I didn't know who the baby belonged to... And later I found it was Vegeta's and I told both of them and that was that. I'm still Yamcha's friend."  
  
"So.. Do you think I should tell Jose that it's his child, but then tell Makoto that it's his child as well. I just never let Jose meet Makoto!" Carmen said in one breathe. "I don't think that's the right way to go. Just tell Jose the truth," Bulma explained. "Oh yea... 'Oh Jose I'm pregnant, but it's not your child! I had sex with another guy, even though I knew we were engaged,'" Carmen ranted.  
  
"Fine Carmen you can live with the guilt!" Bulma said giving up, "But I'm just still so happy for you!" Bulma jumped out of her chair, and gave Carmen a big hug. Carmen smiled but didn't say anything. She paused and then cleared her throat to fill in the strange silence. "Um.. What's it like to carry a Saiyan child?" "Well... You will eat a lot, I'll tell you that! And... the time for pregnancy is about 5 or 6 months. Since well you're human, obviously, it'll probably be 6 months," Bulma said putting her finger to her chin.  
  
Carmen smiled again, but looked up at the ceiling. Carmen brought her head back down, a single tear ran down her cheek, then her shoulders began to shake slightly. Bulma rested her hand on Carmen's shoulder. "It's ok Car. I know it might be scary at first, but after that it's the best thing that can happen to you!" Bulma said with most soothing voice she had.  
  
They heard someone outside, there was Makoto landing on the ground. Then they heard the perky greeting from him, and then the gruff answer from Vegeta. A few minutes later Makoto walked in with the regular big smile he always has. "Hi Bulma!" He pause when he was Carmen, "Carmen?! Hi! What are you doing here...?"  
  
Carmen looked back down at the ground, and looked back up. "Well... Makoto.. I'm pregnant!" She blurted out loudly. Expecting a either a happy or mad response, all she got was a confused look. "Uh... What's that..?" Makoto asked with a somewhat embarrassed gaze.  
  
Carmen stared at him like he was crazy. "What?! You don't know what it means?!" Carmen continued to stare at him. Makoto scratched the back of his head, "Uh.. No.." Carmen took a deep breath, and smiled at him. "It means I'm going to have a baby, I'm carrying a baby!" Carmen said excitedly, "And it's your baby!"  
  
Makoto looked around and said, "If it's my baby, how are you going to have it? What's it mean really?" Carmen looked around, and then looked over to Bulma and smirked. "Bulma's pregnant!" Carmen jumped out of her chair, and pointed to Bulma's stomach.  
  
"Bulma's carrying Vegeta's baby. It's in her stomach.. Well not really.." Carmen said trying to think of a way to explain. "Um... Bulma.. Do you have any... um tapes, or books..?" Carmen stammered. It took a minute for Bulma to realize what she meant. A/N: You know what I'm talking about... Right? Well you should. You know like, sex, and shit like that.)  
  
A couple hours later after reading some books.  
  
Makoto sat there quietly, his mouthing hanging open. "Sooo.. That's how a baby gets there..?" Makoto asked scratching the back of his head again. "Yup! That's exactly how," Carmen said smiling, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well.. Now that I understand it, I'm very happy for you!" Makoto said happily, giving Carmen a kiss on the cheek. He looked away for a second, obviously still confused.  
  
The past few months were very busy... And Carmen felt the joys, and pains of pregnancy, while Makoto experience the pains of pregnancy as well.  
  
"Makoto! Where the hell is that sandwich I made?!" Carmen screamed around the house. Makoto looked down at the sandwich in his hands, and realized the big mistake he made. He tried to stuff the whole thing in his mouth before Carmen found him... But it was a too late.  
  
Carmen marched in the room, and saw Makoto with a large piece of sandwich sticking out of his mouth. For a second he could have sworn that Carmen's eyes had fire in them. "Makoto! That better not be my sandwich!" Carmen kept on yelling. Makoto swallowed the rest of 'his' sandwich, and nodded. "I'm sorry! I saw it sitting on the counter, and I thought it was for me.." Makoto, yet again made a -huge- mistake.  
  
Zoom out from the house, and you hear a slap, with a scream to go along.  
  
Makoto sat on the floor whimpering, with a red mark on his face. Carmen's angry face changed to a sympathetic look. "Ohh... I'm soo sorry Makoto!" Carmen helped Makoto get up and hugged him. "I shouldn't of reacted like that. I'm just going to make another sandwich," Carmen fluttered out of the room, leaving a very confused Makoto. A/N: Aww.. Poor Makoto. All of you say 'aww' to Makoto!)  
  
The phone began to ring, and Carmen picked it up. "Hello?" She asked with a perky tone. "Hm... The woman told me to call you.." Carmen immediately recognized the voice as Vegeta. "Yes? What is it?" Carmen asked with a slight amused sigh. "The wo-- I mean Bulma just gave birth to another brat.. It's a girl," Vegeta said obviously trying to cover up his excitement.  
  
"Ohhh! Vegeta I'm sooo happy for you!" Carmen said excitedly. Vegeta just grunted and Carmen told him that they would be there soon. She hung up and ran to Makoto, who winced when he saw her come in the room. "Bulma just gave birth to a baby girl!" Carmen yelled happily.  
  
Makoto smiled, happy to know that she wasn't going to hit him again. "Well.. Let's go!" Makoto said running outside, with Carmen closely behind him. Carmen jumped on Makoto's back and they flew off. After about a half an hour, they finally got there. They ran up to the desk, and were greeted by a desk nurse. "Hi! Were you excepted by someone?" She asked, her head cocked to one side.  
  
Carmen nodded smiling, "Yes.. Bulma Briefs." "Ohh, yes! Her she is!" the nurse said giddily. Makoto began to whimper, while Carmen just patted him on the head, laughing nervously. They walked down the hall, and got to the room. Bulma was laying in the bed with a small child in her arms.  
  
"Aww! She adorable," Carmen whispered. "Do you want to hold her?" Bulma asked holding her daughter to Carmen. Carmen nodded slowly, taking her in her arms. "What's her name?" Carmen asked. "Bura Vegeta Briefs," Bulma said happily. Carmen look at Bura, and Bura began to open her eyes. Bura's eyes were large and blue just like her mother's, and also like her mother she had a bit of blue hair on her small head.  
  
Carmen shuddered when she felt something brush against her arm, but noticed it was Bura's tail. "What are you going to do about her tail?" Carmen said, while Bura put her tiny hand around her finger. "Well.. Despite Vegeta's moaning, we're going to cut it off," said Bulma, looking over to Vegeta who was looking down at the floor.  
  
Makoto was looking at Bura with wide eyes, and Carmen noticed that. "Do you want to hold her?" Carmen asked him, he responded with a nod just like Carmen. Carmen handed Bura to him, and he took her. As soon as Bura was put into his arms, she burst out crying.  
  
Makoto began to panic, and that just made Bura cry more. "I think I broke her..." Makoto whimpered. Vegeta make a slight grunting noise and took Bura out of Makoto's arms, Bure stopped crying. "Aww.. Vegeta, she really loves you!" Carmen said with her hands clamped together. Vegeta grunted again and turned around. But he started to stroke her cheek lightly.  
  
Bulma looked up at Carmen, "Carmen? Have you had a ultra-sound yet?" Carmen put her finger to her chin, "No I haven't.. Why?" "Because, since you're here you can get an appointment here for one. I can easily do that for you," Bulma said thoughtfully. Carmen nodded, "Sure... Yea... that would be great!"  
  
After Bulma rested for a bit, she called in the nurse making an appointment for Carmen. "We'll call you in a bit," the nurse told her. Carmen sat in a chair, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Makoto noticed her, and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry, everything's going to be fine," he said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
About 5 minutes later, the same nurse came motioning to Carmen that she could come into the office. Makoto sat there, waiting so he could go in too, like a small child. Carmen took a deep breath and followed the nurse into a small office with a desk, table to lie on, and a screen, what Carmen guessed as the ultra-sound. The nurse handed Carmen a robe. "Just put this on and the doctor will be with you shortly.  
  
As Carmen was getting dressed, Makoto walked in, not noticing that she had barely any clothes on. He made a slight "Eep" and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. His face blushed furiously. After Carmen was done, she stuck her head out the door, and saw Makoto leaning against the wall.  
  
Makoto glanced her for a second and turned away, "Sorry.." he muttered under his breath. Carmen sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Really Makoto it's ok." She looked up into his brown eyes, and placed a quick peck on the cheek. (Awww..) Just then someone tapped Carmen on the shoulder, and she stun around. "Are you Carmen?" he asked. "Yes, that's me," she said smiling nervously.  
  
The doctor walked in the office, motioning for her to follow. But Carmen stood where she was. "Nani?" he asked. "Gomen..." Carmen said shaking her head. She and Makoto soon walked into the office. Carmen lied down on the table, with her knees slightly up. The doctor pulled up her robe, which didn't make Carmen very comfortable, and started to rub the jelly on her stomach.  
  
Then he started to move the ultra-sound around her stomach. On the screen, a blurred whitish image appeared. "Annd.. There's your baby!" the doctor said tapping the screen, "There's the head, the arms and hands, the legs and feet, and.. the tail?" The doctor leaned closer to the screen, making sure he saw it right.  
  
"Um... Your baby a t..." the doctor was about to say but got interrupted by Carmen. "It's alright... It's sort of runs in the family," Carmen said shrugging. The doctor facefaulted, and gave her a weird look. Then Carmen quickly added, "His family! Not mine." Pointing to Makoto, who was obliviously looking around.  
  
The doctor left the room to leave them alone. Carmen looked at the screen, her hands to her face, and tears falling down her face. "Nani? Is there something wrong?" Makoto asked with a worried tone. "No.. No... It's just that, I can't believe we created a life," Carmen said wiping her face with her arm.  
  
Makoto, not really getting it, just stared at her. "Well.. Um we did.." Makoto looked around scratching the back of his head, while Carmen kept staring at the screen. "Nani?" Makoto asked looking over to Carmen. "I'm looking at the ultra-sound!" Carmen snapped.  
  
"What are you looking at on the screen?" Makoto asked nervously. Carmen stared at him wide eyed. "That's our damn child!" Carmen yelled. "Well... I don't see anything.." Makoto started to say, "It just looks like a bunch of white thingies. He quickly shut is mouth, when Carmen was shooting daggers at him.  
  
"That is the baby!" She yelled thrusting her finger towards the screen. She started to explain some more, while Makoto kept leaning in closer to the screen. "Ohhh! I see it now!" He got this crooked smile on hi face, and looked over to Carmen. "They sure look weird before they're born," he said.  
  
Carmen sighed and gave up, when the doctor came back in. "Sooo... Is that it?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. Carmen nodded and stood up, "Yea, I think that's everything." Carmen grabbed her clothes, and shooed the doctor and Makoto out of the room.  
  
A little bit later, they left and went back home.  
  
Three months later  
  
Carmen lay in bed, her overly large stomach making the blankets stick up. Makoto was laying in his stomach, which Carmen jealousy couldn't do, with his mouth hanging wide open. Carmen tried to sleep, but the baby kept kicking and it was a strong kicker too. Carmen started to drift off, when a sharp pain shot up her spine.  
  
"Oh.. My.. God!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Makoto jumped and fell out of bed, normally Carmen would laugh at that but she was in a great deal of pain. "What?! What is it Carmen?" He frantically, "Did I kick you again in the stomach?" A/n: Yes.. I know. Maybe that's on of the reason's Alex is the way she is.. Hmm..)  
  
Carmen's eyes narrowed so much, that she made Makoto wince slightly. "No you idiot.." she hissed, "I'm in fucking labor!" Makoto's eyes widened and picked her up, and flew to the nearest hospital.  
  
In so much of a panic, Makoto flew right through the glass doors. "Normal people open the doors!" Carmen yelled in his ear. But Makoto, wasn't paying attention to what she said, he had other things to worry about. Makoto ran over to the desk, starting to do something not in Makoto's character, he started to yell almost as loud as Carmen was.  
  
"My.. wife.. Is about to give birth!" He said hysterically, having to add 'wife' in there since he didn't what else to call her. The desk nurse nodded quickly, and without a word got a wheelchair. Makoto gently place Carmen in the chair. She started to calm down, but the nurse told him it was basically 'the eye of the storm' sort of thing.  
  
Carmen started to breathe very heavily, so she was immediately taken into a room. Makoto laid her down on the bed, and she looked up at him with her deep yellowish eyes. She was about to speak, but a loud scream came out of her mouth instead. The doctor rushed in, and introduced himself. "Hi, my name's Dr. Kaye," he said grabbing Makoto's hand, "If you any questions just ask me."  
  
Makoto nodded, and walked back over to Carmen. He took her hand in his, and smiled at her. He realized her grasp started to tighten, at first it was just a little squeeze but then it turned into a bone-crushing squeeze. He winced, and pulled his hand slowly out of her's. "Do you want to see you son or daughter's birth?" The doctor asked with a perverted tone.  
  
Makoto nodded, and slipped over to where the doctor was. For the first hours or so it was ok, but after awhile Makoto began to feel uncomfortable. "Uh... Is this what all births look like?" he asked, turning his head away. Doctor nodded quickly going back to what he was doing.  
  
Makoto walked back to Carmen's head, which he found out was a bad idea. Instead of Carmen crushing his hand, she was swinging her arms around wildly. Makoto kept having to jump backwards. She started to scream things at him, like, "Don't you ever touch me again you fucking bastard!" or, "I'm going to kill you!" So he decided to wait in the waiting room. He called, Goku and his family, and Bulma and her family. They said they'd be over soon.  
  
Makoto sat down, and leaned backwards. He cast his eyes towards the plain white ceiling. Without realizing it, he fell asleep for while and was woken up by a loud scream. 'Well... It's still going on,' Makoto thought to himself. He was about to go back to sleep, when he heard a different scream.  
  
Makoto leapt out of the chair, and ran into the room. A nurse was rubbing something somewhat roughly with a towel. He was walked over to the nurse, and saw that the thing in the towel was a little baby girl. Her skin was somewhat dark, but not as dark as Carmen's. On her lower back, was a tail about 8 or 9 inches long. She opened to eyes; her eyes were a pretty brown. Some back hair could be seen on her small, round head.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Makoto heard behind him, it was Carmen with a weak smile on her face. Makoto took the child, holding her carefully in his arms. 'She's so small..' Makoto thought to himself, 'I wonder what we're going to name her?' As if she could read his mind, Carmen said, "Alexandra Migoto." (shrugs) Makoto stared at her with a frightened look on his face. "I could tell by your face, by the way you were looking at her," Carmen explained.  
  
Makoto sighed and smiled, looking at his new baby daughter, Alexandra.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Having a daughter is a challenge, but it's a great joy as well. Makoto takes very good care of her, but he is a bit clueless at times as well. But that's Makoto for you. Alex has a lot of energy for such a small baby. She's already starting to crawl, that must be the Saiya-Jin in her.  
  
Carmen  
  
Makoto sat on the floor with Alex, struggling to sit up, and seemed to be laughing more than Alex was. She reached her pudgy little hands towards Makoto's long hair, and started to tug on it as hard as she could. He made a slight yelp, and took her hands off his hair.  
  
Makoto picked Alex up high over his head, who started to laugh with glee. But something made him pause, and drop Alex onto the floor. She burst out crying, causing Carmen to rush in. She picked up the screaming Alex, and stared at Makoto menacingly.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him. Makoto came out of his daze, and stared at her. "I felt something.." he muttered, "Someone strong is coming this way." His gaze went towards the floors, and his fists started to clench. He looked up at the ceiling, with a defiant look in his eyes.  
  
"I have to go.." he said to Carmen, beginning to walk over to the door. Carmen grabbed him by the shoulder. "You can't go! What about your daughter?!" The defiant look came back into his eyes. "If I don't do anything, then there's no Alex, or you, or possibly the world," he gave her look Carmen never saw before, he was being more serious than when she was going to give birth to Alex.  
  
Carmen gave him one more look, and then nodded. "Ok... But you be very careful," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Makoto took Alex into his arms, and stared at her for a second. "If I don't come back I want you to be the best person you can be," he said to his small daughter, her tail wagging slightly like a dog's, not understanding what he was saying.  
  
With that, he gave Alex back to Carmen and flew out the door. He knew he probably won't come back, but they didn't know that.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been almost a week since Makoto left, and I'm starting to get very worried. I won'd give up hope.. But it's starting look bad. That's all I want to say.  
  
Carmen  
  
Carmen was about to put Alex to bed when the phone rang, Carmen walked over to the phone with a Alex in one arm and answered it. "Hello? Who's this?" Carmen asked. "Carmen..? It's Bulma.." Bulma answered with a solemn tone. "What is it?" Carmen asked casually. "It's Makoto... He's.." Bulma paused, taking a deep breath, "He's.. dead Carmen.."  
  
Finally!! I finished this fucking chapter! It took me forever, but I finished this chapter, not story...  
  
Japanese words:  
  
Nani?: What?  
  
Gomen: (Dismissing something) Like.. "It's ok"  
  
Migoto: Beautiful (Why I thought of this..? I don't know..)  
  
I put that in for you Japanese impaired peoples.. I hope you enjoyed this little flashback thingy, but I need ideas for the next chapters. IDEAS!! IDEAS!!  
  
Ok! I love you, buh bye! 


	6. Rumors

The sixth chapter of Koneko! Yay! cheers Hmm... Whatever.. Anyway! Hope you enjoy!  
  
I don't own Totally Spies, Marathon does. (Nor do I own DragonBallZ, Akira Toriyama does.) If I owned Totally Spies, they wouldn't be so preppy.

Carmen realized she was sitting in the dark living room, she didn't know how long she was sitting there. She gave Alex, who fell asleep on a chair, one last look before going upstairs.  
  
Next morning  
  
Alex woke up, her back stiff from sleeping in a weird position. She went upstairs to the bathroom, to take a shower. She turned on the water, and slipped out of her clothes. The hot water ran down her back, it felt really good. Her hair ran down to her shoulder blades now, she let it grow out while she was pregnant.  
  
She placed her hand on her flat stomach. She had gotten pretty used to her stomach being as big as a beach ball. She had some weight to lose, but it wasn't much. She knew that she had to hold back on the missions for awhile, since she had to take care of the twins.  
  
Despite the water being pretty loud, she could hear one of the twins screaming loudly. She quickly turned the water off, threw on a pair of jeans and a white halter top, and ran into the twins' room. Ally was kicking around in her crib, while Alec was just sleeping. How he could sleep through his sister's loud screaming, Alex did not know.  
  
Alex picked Ally up, and held her close to her nose. Ally calmed down, but was still making little whining noises. Alex realized that Ally needed her diaper changed, and laid her down on the changing table. It took a minute to hold Ally still, Alex found out that if she gently held Ally's tail, she lay perfectly still.  
  
The problem was, Alex had to do it with one hand. She finally got the diaper off, and she gingerly put it in the trash can. The smell was making her gag, but she knew she had to do it. She got the new diaper on, and put Ally's clothes on too.  
  
"There! That's better isn't it?" Alex said smiling at Ally. Ally cooed, tugging on her mother's nose. Then Alex got the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around, and saw her mom leaning in the doorway. "See, I knew if you tried you could take care of the twins," Carmen said in an 'I-told-you-so' voice. Alex just shook her head, and took Ally downstairs.  
  
Alex was greeted by Sam, Clover, and Koneko sitting downstairs in the living room. "There you are Alex!" Sam said getting up, with a big smile on her face. The smile startled Alex for a second but then she replied. "Hi Sammy! Clover! Koneko!"  
  
Koneko gave her small smile, and went to looking at the floor. Clover was looking at some flyers in her hands, not paying any attention. She occasionally looked up at Alex, a few times. Alex looked up at Sam, and Koneko.  
  
"What's Clover looking at?" Alex asked glancing over to Clover. Koneko shifted in her seat, and made a fake coughing noise. Sam started to play with her hair nervously. "What?!" Alex asked impatiently. "Well.. Alex... Maybe you should look at the flyers yourself.." Sam said meekly.  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow, and walked over to Clover. "Can I see those flyers, Clover?" Clover gave her a tense look, and handed them to her. Alex took the flyer in her hands. They said: "Alex a whore? She got pregnant at the age of 16! What a slut! She's not so innocent is she?"  
  
Alex froze; she didn't know what to say. "There's rumor going around school, that you're a... slut," Clover said. Alex pounded her hand into the couch, her fingers digging into it.  
  
"How dare they say that about me!" Alex said angrily, "I'm not a fucking slut!" She started to tear up, her hands balled up into fists. She had forgotten at the moment that Ally was still in the room. None of them had seen Alex like this before.  
  
"You know you're not a whore, or a slut, and you know we know that, too," Sam said reassuringly. Alex didn't respond, she just sat there. "Who cares what they think," Clover said. They both looked over to Koneko for help, but she just sat there. Her tail was twitching, and her ears were lowered down, it looked like she was thinking of something.  
  
Alex quickly stood up, grabbed Ally, went upstairs, and handed her to her mother. A/n: Carmen not Alex. Just so you know.) "I'm going to school," Alex muttered, going back downstairs before Carmen could respond. Alex gave them all looks, telling them to come.  
  
They jumped into Clover's car, and drove to school. Alex's glare didn't change, and she also barely blinked. They arrived at the school, and they saw Mandy and her two 'friends'. Alex jumped out of the car, walking right over to Mandy. Right when Mandy turned around, Alex brought her hand right across Mandy's face.  
  
Caught by surprise, Mandy fell over onto the ground. Alex proceeded to slap Mandy hard on the face. A group of boys ran over, contented smiles on their faces. But after a while, they started to get scared looks on their faces.  
  
Sam, Clover, and Koneko ran over, trying to pry Alex off of Mandy. Mandy started to make whimpering noises, her nose bleeding. "I'm not a slut!" Alex yelled, somehow knowing that Mandy had started the rumor. Her face was bright red. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that a teacher finally came and picked Alex up, off of Mandy.  
  
Alex was breathing very heavily, her arms were twitching from moving them for so long. The teacher helped Mandy up, blood dripping down her face, and falling down her shirt. A large bump was visible under her eye. Alex was about to turn around, but she stopped dead in her tracks. She swayed for a second, but fell over unconscious.  
  
A little while later Alex opened her eyes to find herself in Sam's house. Her friends were sitting in a chair, but they got up when they Alex's eyes open. "How'd I get here?" Alex asked weakly. "We told that you were stressed out because of the birth, and taking care of Ally and Alec," Sam replied, "And we had to tell about the rumor, too.."  
  
Alex started to slowly slide off of Sam's bed, but stopped. A sharp, almost ripping pain shot up through her spine. Alex made a moaning sound. Her three friends got concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"You ok Alex?" Koneko asked, the first thing she had said all day. Alex didn't say anything, but brought her hand down her back. She felt something, at the part where her spine ended. It felt a little furry. 'No.. It couldn't be.. Could it?' she thought to herself. She got up off of the bed again, no sharp pain this time.  
  
She used the bed as support, as she looked behind her. Sam, Clover, and Koneko sat there gaping. There on Alex's lower back was, a long brown.. tail!

Ohhhh! Cliffy! I didn't know what else to put. This chapter is shorter than the other chapter.. I know! I'd write more, but my computer's being a piece o' crap! It's about 4 years old now, so I think it's starting to go. My mom's being cheap, and denying that we need a new one.  
  
Also it's extremely hot, and humid where I am. I'm going to work on 'The Accident' story some more. I had almost one whole chapter done, but I got rid of it because it would basically end the whole story, and the story is already too short as it is. Ideas! IDEAS!  
  
Soo.. Please R&R. NOW! And more ideas. IDEAS! IDEAS!! coughs Sorry.. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Tail tale

Sorry I was taking so long with this, but I had a really long chapter done but I hated it. I doubt there are actually people reading this story, and if there are, I thank the brave people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies, Marathon does, and I don't own DragonBall Z/GT, Akira Toriyama does. (And FUNimation owns the English dubbed versions.)

Alex sat on the bed, her mouth hanging open. The whole room was silent, except the quiet noise of some wind outside. The tail flicked around, in almost spastic motions. Alex put her hands gently around it; it was slightly wet, being covered in blood. Sam made a loud fake cough, trying to cover up the awkward silence.

"How..?" Alex asked, her face slightly pale. Her hands were shaking slightly.

"Well.. Tails can grow back.. Why it grew back just now, that's kind of weird," Koneko said looking up, "Maybe you felt threatened, so your Saiyan blood caused you to lash out and that caused your tail to grow back.. That's my only answer.."

The other three just sat there, their mouths hanging open. 'Damn.. Why does she have an answer to everything..?' Sam thought to herself.

Koneko walked over Alex, and took the flicking tail in her hands. She gave it a slight tug, Alex yelped loudly like a dog. Koneko nodded, "Yep! It's a Saiyan tail," Koneko said, quite pleased with herself.

Clover sat there, her eyes watching the tail's every movement, like she was excepting it to leap at her.

Alex pulled her tail out of Koneko's hands, and brought it over to her. She stood up, and walked around. For once in her life, her movements didn't feel awkward or clumsy. It was like the tail made her more graceful.

Like she was reading her mind, Koneko spoke up. "A tail does help your balance, a lot. Like a cat, or a kangaroo.." Koneko said this in a very casual way, like it was the simplest answer ever.

Sam frowned at her, she was getting very annoyed with her.

"Jeeze Koneko! You have an answer to everything, even ones that weren't asked!" Sam yelled at her, her face was turning red.

"Are you jealous that you're not the smartest person here now?" Koneko said, smirking. She was testing Sam's patience.

Sam clenched her fists, "You think you're sooo smart.. But.." Sam looked around, obviously not able to think of anything to say.

"Look Sam, I know a lot because I've had a lot of life experience. I've lived in a small village in the middle of some woods for ten years. And actually, I know a lot about Saiyans because I'm half Saiyan," Koneko said, casting her eyes to the ceiling.

"Y-You're Saiyan?" Clover asked, finally saying something.

"Jeeze.." Koneko jumped back for a second, Clover saying something all of the sudden surprised her, she coughed, "Yes.. Yes I am a Saiyan.."

"Why didn't you say anything about that before?" Alex asked, finally talking.

"Well.. I thought it's weird that I'm not human at all.. Think about it.. I'm pretty much half cat half monkey. Being half human half Saiyan isn't that weird 'cause Saiyans and humans are very close genetically, maybe off one code," Koneko said in pretty much one breath.

"Uh.. Yea.." Alex said slowly, "Anyway.. What are we going to do about this tail?" Alex wagged her tail, indicating it.

"Well, we have two options, one is to leave the tail alone," Koneko looked around for any reactions before continuing, "Or we could cut it off.."

"Um.. Does it hurt to cut it off..?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"I've never had it done before, but I heard it hurts like hell. You see the Saiyan tail has very sensitive nerve endings, that's why," Koneko swiftly grabbed Alex's tail causing her to screech in pain, "Any pressure to the tail causes extreme pain."

"How is the tail cut off?" Alex asked, her voice getting shaky.

"You don't have to necessarily cut it off, I could yank it off, but it would have to be at the base," Koneko explained.

Alex paled, and looked at the floor. "And if I don't cut or pull it off.. What do I do..?"

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked.

"I mean, what do I do to keep people from noticing?" Alex said fingering her hair.

"Oh, what I do is wrap it around my waist, that way people think it's a belt," Koneko answered.

Sam, who had been quiet for a while, asked, "Is your tail Neko-jin, or Saiya-jin?"

"Good question Sam", said Koneko, sounding like a teacher, "My tail has less sensitive nerve endings, but if pulled hard enough I can be knocked unconscious. But different from the Neko-jin tail, mine is very flexible, I can wrap it around, say a tree branch, and hang on it. So it's probably more Saiyan that Neko-jin."

Sam nodded, for once in her life, she wasn't really following this. Alex's face was still considerably pale, and Clover had fallen silent again. Silence filled the room. All was heard was everyone's slow breathing. Koneko stood up abruptly, walking over to the window. She stared out outside. She looked as though she was looking at something.

Just then, they heard Carmen's voice yell from downstairs. "Alex?" her voice sounded anxious, "Alex!"

Alex jumped. She quickly stood up. "Y-Yea mom?" Alex said, her voice shaking.

"Alex, are you alright?" Carmen's voice was getting closer. They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Alex promptly said something: "It's alright mom.. I'm fine... No need to come up!"

The footsteps stopped. "Are you sure?" Carmen's voice began to sound like her daughter's.

Alex nodded to herself. "Yea mom," Alex replied, regaining her composure, "The girls are here." Koneko noted how she said 'the girls', not letting her mom know that some Saiyan/Neko-jin hybrid was in her house. There was silence.

"Ok.." Carmen's voice sounded distant and slightly sad.

Clover's eyes looked up suddenly, sparkling. "I know!" She jumped up, "Let's go to the mall!" The other three looked at her. First she was being quiet and reserved, now she wanted to go to the mall.

Koneko sighed. 'I haven't even known them long,' she thought, 'but already, I know Clover's unpredictable..'

Sam looked at Clover, and nodded. "Fine we can go.." Sam said, Clover responding with a squeal, "But, let's go out the window, be don't want Alex's mom to know."

"We don't?" Koneko said this. Sam looked at Koneko with a surprised look. "Well, yea, she'd probably make a big deal out of it." Koneko cocked her eyebrow. "Why would she? She knew Makoto, she should know about Saiya-jin stuff, right?"

"Y-You knew my dad?" Alex looked up, her eyes wide. Koneko swallowed a few times.

"Well.. I never met him, I just heard about him.."

"How'd you know he was my dad?"

"Well.. I kinda' saw a picture of him lying on the floor," Koneko grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where'd you hear about him?" Alex's voice had grown stern.

"Remember the Saiyans I was talking about a while back?" Alex nodded, "Well, one of the families of the Saiyans were the Briefs, actually Bulma was human and Vegeta, who I already told you about, is Saiyan. Like I said, their children are Trunks and Bra-

"Wait, you mean to tell me their last name is Briefs, the mother's name is Bulma and the children are Trunks and Bra?" Clover made a face.

"Yea, I think there's some pun going on there," Koneko said, "Anyway, from what they told me, over 16 years ago, their friend Makoto saved a girl, who must have been your mom, Alex?" Alex nodded, "So, the girl started to fall in love with Makoto, and soon enough, she became pregnant, later giving birth to a baby girl.

"Makoto and the girl moved back to the girl's house, but when the world was in danger and Makoto knew this, he went off, getting killed. The girl and Makoto's daughter went on with life, the girl getting married with her fiancée, and the child growing up thinking that her mother's husband was her father. Is that what your mom told you Alex?"

Alex sat there quietly. She had only heard part of the story; her mom started to cry while telling her it. Alex nodded slowly.

Koneko looked at her doubtfully, "Ok.."

Sam, who was quiet, let out a long breath through her nose. "H--How about we do something?"

Clover's eyes lit up, "How about the mall?" She grinned sweetly at Sam.

"I don't know.." Sam made a quick glance at Alex, who was fiddling with her tail.

"It's ok, I can just wrap it around my waist, I guess.." Alex said looking up, her voice was flat.

"Ok!" Clover said perkily. She started to flutter out the door when Alex grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"We can't let my mom see me like this," Alex said in a low voice.

"So, how, may I ask, are we going to get down," Clover asked frowning.

Alex slowly turned her head towards door that went out to the small balcony she had.

"Hell no! We are not going down that way," Clover, almost, shouted.

Without speaking, Alex walked through the door, going out to the balcony.

I want to get as much of my stories done because I'm going on a mission trip in two weeks (Yay!) and I'll be tired when I get back. Yes, mission trip. In Maine, hoes (hos?)!


End file.
